Phineas's Love Life
|authors = Christinahorst.2018 |artists = Christinahorst.2018 |after = The Crossover Adventure! }} is a fanfic written by Christinahorst.2018. It's about Phineas falling in love with Isabella's arch-rival, Nikki Barns. Memorable Quotes Story Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree. "So Ferb, what should we do today?" asked Phineas. "Maybe a pie-eating contest, against Perry." Freaked, Perry chattered. "Nah, that wouldn't be a good idea." said Phineas. "Hey, Phineas," said Isabella. "Whatcha doing?" "Thinking of what to do," said Phineas. A girl with orange hair and red clothes runs over and pushes Isabella out of the way, making Isabella angry. "Hi, I'm Nikki," the girl said. Phineas gets hearts in his eyes. "You're cute," said Phineas. "Thanks!" said Nikki. "Ya wanna go grab some breakfast?" asked Phineas. "Don't mind if I do." said Nikki as she and Phineas left. "Oh no!" said Isabella. "Phineas is dating my mortal enemy, Nikki!" Isabella runs to the Fireside Girl lodge, and Katie tells Isabella to just chill out. "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL PHINEAS BREAKS UP WITH NIKKI!" Isabella declares, loudly. "Okay, okay, calm down, Isabella," said Milly. "What you need to do," said Adyson. She then started to whisper in Isabella's ear. Isabella grinned. 8 minutes later, Isabella hurries to a restaurant. "Have you seen a boy with a triangle nose and red hair, and a girl with orange hair?" Isabella asked. "Yes, but they and a boy with green hair left. They went left, and then they went across the street and straight to the park." said the waitress. "Thanks!" said Isabella and ran out the door. She ran straight to the park. Isabella couldn't believe it! Phineas was actually swinging Nikki on the swingset. "Push me higher, Phineas!" said Nikki. Phineas pushes Nikki very high. In fact, she crashes onto the ground.....from 50 feet! Phineas and Ferb feel surprised. Isabella says "YES!" without Phineas and Ferb noticing. Suddenly, Candace walks in. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" she said. "Nikki is hurt, real bad!" Ferb said. Candace gasped, and then wonders, "Who's Nikki?" "My girlfriend," said Phineas. "Oh, I'm calling Mom," said Candace. She quickly picked up her cell phone and called her mother. "CALL 911! Phineas's girlfriend is seriously injured!" yelled Candace. "Calm down, Candace. I'm on it," said Linda, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's mother. 5 minutes later, everyone is in the waiting room. Ferb is biting his fingernails, Phineas was crying, Candace was pacing the floor, and Isabella was smiling. "Is Nikki going to be alright?" said Phineas. "Nikki is going to be fine," said his dad, Lawrence. Suddenly, Dr. Hirano comes in. "Nikki wants to see you, Phineas," she said. Phineas walks in the emergency room. "Hey, Nikki," said Phineas. "Hey, Phineas," said Nikki. "Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier," said Phineas. "I know," said Nikki. "But my family's moving to Vermont tomorrow." Phineas sighed. "But," said Nikki. "I'll come back to Danville one day." Phineas looked at Nikki, and smiled. Nikki smiled back. Then it happened! Phineas and Nikki kissed! "Phineas, let's go!" said Linda. Phineas looked back at Nikki. "Goodbye," said a sad Phineas. He walked out the room. When Phineas and Ferb went to bed that night, Phineas told Ferb, "Ya know, brother, this was the most romantic moment in my life. I cannot wait to see Nikki when she returns to Danville. Well, goodnight, Ferb." He and Ferb drifted off to sleep. The next Phineas seemed sad Nikki was gone. "Phineas cheer up you should get a different girlfriend. Corey said. How do you sugest? Isabella Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Alyson Stoner as Isabella Ashley Tisdale as Candace Caroline Rhea as Linda Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Grey DeLisle as Nikki Isabella Murad as Milly Isabella Acres as Katie Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Corey Peters as Corey Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Milly Talino Pictures Category:Adyson Sweetwater images Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Nikki Category:Episodes